I don't know if I should stay
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: A mysterious phone call, bad memories, and some photos made Jude harrison turn to an old friend and it's not jamie...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I don't know if I should stay…

Author: Shards Of Ice43

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the properties of _Instant Star_ (including the soundtrack), Thanks!

Waking up from a somewhat of a good day, I feel like I won a million bucks. With Darius praising my work and one of my songs a number one hit in the Canadian top 10, I couldn't feel any better. But somehow I thought, _what could go wrong?_ Me and my big mouth. Tommy, my only inspiration of working on my second album, went MIA. Speed just….just. left me for whatever he wanted to do. Mom and her "boyfriend" just want to leave me and Sadie. And Sadie…Don't get me started on her. I tried everything that I can think of to get my mind out of this. Well I thought of one, didn't turn out good. I just drank and I felt good for once in my life. But the guy who gave me the drinks just went taking pictures of me for no reason. _Whatever happened to him?_ Life couldn't be any more bittersweet in my opinion.

After I woke up, I just scuffled on to the bathroom. I turned the doorknob and it didn't budge. There are two people that in my right mind that would be in the bathroom. Well since mom's not here I just yelled:

"Sadie! Hurry up!"

"Can't you wait for just one minute?!" Sadie asks in a very angry tone. Then the telephone rang and went downstairs to answer it. As I went down the stairs, I tripped on something then just fell down the stairs….HARD. Then as I stood up, my leg throbbed and I just limped to the kitchen. I answered the phone:

"Hello?"

"Jude Harrison?" The voice was unfamiliar.

"Yes speaking…can I help you?"

"This is Jake…"

"Jake…"

"Thomas. From primary school. It's been a while since I hear your voice. You still have the same phone number since I left." I really don't know the guy but some how his voice was coming back to me. Like he was my long lost friend or something. I don't know.

"What school did we come from?" I have to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Uhhh….Ummm…" _He might be…_ "Mid-Toronto Primary school." _Damn it, he's right._

I have to think of something else…but the more I think of another question to see if this "Jake" guy is really a phony, the more questions I'm going to answer if I _did_ give my phone number. I had to let that thought go and go on to asking questions about this "Jake" guy.

"What is…?"

"Jude it's really me!" Jake yelled, "Jake Thomas…you and I went to primary school together. I left for Brooklyn because of my mom and dad's divorce…I…" I hung up, realizing that the guy who I was talking to was really was my closest friend in primary school, besides team US (Jamie and I). But I had to let that go for now because I have bigger fish to fry.

"Jude!" Sadie yelled from the kitchen, "Mail call!" I was at the living room when Jake and I were conversing. I went straight to the kitchen to get my mail. Well…I got let's see…bill, bill, bill, more bills, and then something caught my attention. It was a huge brown envelope mailed to me straight from G Major. I went to my room just to get some alone time. I closed the door, locked it, and open the strange mysterious envelope and…it was those pictures of me drunk at Mason Fox's gig in his hotel room. I just dropped the photos on the floor and just sat in my bed…doing nothing. Then my face started to turn hot and tears just fell down in my face almost ceaselessly. And then a note slipped out when I dropped the photos. I picked up the note and just said:

_50,000 dollars or these photos will go on the web!_

Now I start to feel very nervous about this. The guy who took those pictures…he's rally serious of taking me down. What am I going to do? There's a few options…One: tell Darius. Wait…stupid idea. Two, tell Speed about it. Okay stupider…Three tell….No Sadie will just be a rat and tell straight to Darius. But when all else fails, I'll just run away. Then the house phone rang again. Sadie picked it up this time and she went upstairs.

"Jude, telephone."

"Tel him/her that I'm not available."

"Whatever." Sadie walks away and I just did nothing from that point on. I just felt paralyzed about those photos. I need some sleep. I just lied there on my bed and just closed my eyes, just waiting for this whole mess to disappear.


	2. Damage control

_After weeks of thinking, I finally put chapter two up! Hope you guys like it!_

"Jake!" The sound of Jude's voice in terror just echoed through my head. What makes it worse is that a gun is pointed at Jude's head. I had a gun pointed at the guy but I chickened out and just won't shoot the damn gun.

"Well Jake, what's it going to be?" The man said, holding Jude as though he is using her as a human shield. His voice I can recognize, but everything else about this guy went blank because he had mask on: "Give me the briefcase and she'll go free. _Comprende?" _Then I realized that I had a briefcase on one hand. "Well? Hand it over." I had no choice but to hand over the briefcase to the guy. "Good boy, Jacob." He pushes Jude over and I grabbed her. Then a gunshot rang out after I grabbed Jude, her shirt running with blood.

"What did you do?" I looked at Jude and she's shivering almost in shock.

"Jake, I feel cold." I reached out my hand and she held on to it:

"Jude squeeze my hand tight and don't let go." Jude nodded and she squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Oh look at you two so touching but…" He shoots me in the head…

I woke up screaming, the event an almost tragic nightmare. _Is this foreshadowing something? What if it really happened? What the hell am I suppose to do?_ The door opened and my younger brother Jonas peeks in my room. Being the nosy twelve-year-old that he is, he asks:

"Jake I heard you screaming from my room. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I stood up and walked out of my room. I took a big sigh for some reason and just went to the kitchen. My mom is almost finishing breakfast. She made a really huge breakfast with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and ham.

"How was your drive here, Jake?" She asks. Yeah I did drive here from Manhattan.

"Great I guess." I replied questionably, "Dad had to drag himself in the car just to beg me to stay in Manhattan."

"Jonas breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled, "Why do you want to go here instead of staying in Manhattan? I'm pretty sure you did get a good job there."

"I felt kind of homesick that's all. And no the job in Uncle Vito's restaurant is good enough." I replied.

"Or maybe you want to meet your childhood friend, Jude Harrison?" Jonas comes in the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously.

"You just want to talk to her and just hang out and stuff…"

"Where do you get this info Jonas?" I asked.

"I didn't hack into your blog account." He lied.

"Jake, is this why you _really_ want to go here in Toronto?" My mom asked. I sighed and picked up a plate and took some pancakes and eggs. I walked out of the kitchen and en route to my room. I open the door and went inside. I started to eat when a slip of paper suddenly falls on my plate. It was a note from Jude Harrison. _Now I remember, _I thought, _it was the note she gave me before I left for Manhattan._ It has her phone number and everything. Hope to God this works. I put my plate away and took my cellphone and dialed the number written in that note._ I'm seriously hoping that the number works_ I thought. All right dial tone working right now. Then the line picks up. _Yes it works!_

"Hello?"

"Jude Harrison?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"This is Jake…"

"Jake…" Damn I don't know if she even knows me. But after all it has been five years so she really forgot about it. But I have to try.

"Thomas. From primary school. It's been a while since I hear you voice." There was a slight pause. Damn she might even think I'm a prank caller. Oh well…

"What school did we come from?" Damn it I forgot where I went to primary school.

"Uhhh….Ummm…" I had to pause: "Mid-Toronto Primary school." The other line went silent. I might be right. She might ask another question so I have to be on my toes.

"What is…?" Damn it screw this:

"Jude it's really me! Jake Thomas…you and I went to primary school together. I left for Manhattan because of my mom and dad's divorce…I…" Then Jude just hangs up the phone. _Damn shouldn't have done a rebuttal. _I have to try again. _But what if she doesn't remember me at all_. I got to try. I dialed the number again. The line picks up again. All right take two.

"Hello?" Wait that's not Jude!

"May I please speak with Jude Harrison?" I asked.

"Sure hold on." After a few seconds, the other person said.

"Jude's not here right now. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Yeah just tell her a friend just called to say hello."

"And who would that friend be?" The other person asked.

"Jake…"

"Okay I'll tell her that." She hung up the phone and the conversation ended. Damn it she wouldn't even answer a second time. But like my dad always told me, when all else fails talk to the person face to face. After three hours of just walking out of my room and walking back in my room, I have decided to go talk to her face to face. I walked out of my room and talked to my mom who's watching TV in the living room:

"Mom, do the Harrisons still live right next door?"

"Yeah they still do. But Jude's mom is in Italy though." My mom said in reply.

"That's all I need to know. Thanks Ma." I said. I rushed to my room changed into something decent like denims and a white tee and Chuck Taylor's. After I changed I rushed to get my hair done in the bathroom. I have to spike my hair and get my grooming needs done. When all is said and done, I walked out of the house and ran to the white house across the street. I tripped along the way but I recovered really quickly. Right when I was in the front door it opened. _Oh crap it might the dad_. In desperation I jumped right into one of the Harrison's large bushes. I was right! It was the dad leaving for work. Right when I stood up to get out of the bushes, a cough from right behind me was heard. _Damn I'm in trouble._ "Look, I didn't mean to jump in your beautiful bushes. It was all a big mistake."

"You sounded like a complete jackass right now, Jake."

"Jonas, why I ought to." Jonas runs off to home and I went to the front door. I rang the doorbell. The door unlocked and well…it was Jude. Weird thing is that she bleached her hair? She went all Kurt Cobain and started to wear denim everywhere. She lost mad weight, too! This isn't Jude at all. "Hi…"

"Jake…" She hugs me like a long lost friend. She was in tears when she hugged me. Of course I retuned the favor. _Why is she crying?_ Something's bugging her and I think she needs some help. I'll do the best I can just to help.

_Chapter three is in the works. If you guys have any suggestion or comments on this chapter or some chapter ideas just send me a PM. Suggestions are welcome! Shards Of Ice43_


	3. Stupid Tommy

_Third chapter's up. Hope you guys will like it and thank you for the input so far._

Two hours…didn't feel rested at all. I thought it would make me feel a _tiny_ nit better, but all for naught. Made me feel a bit more tense than usual. The pictures just kept popping out of my head. That the trip to Mason Fox's gig was wrong. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I stood up to get the phone. It was Tommy! After 55 or 65 phone calls, he decides to call me? I am just…furious! Should I reject this….poser's call?

"Hello?" I'm such a sucker.

"Jude? You called me 64 times. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! You just bailed at our date a week ago! That's what's wrong!" Just blew a TON of steam, but I got to let go of some more: "And you know what else? I need a producer for my third album and you know what? I'm considering you as that producer but…I'm considering someone else."

"So you're firing me for just me leaving a date?" Tommy asked calmly.

"Yeah…"

"Jude, I had to take care of some things." I can hear a liar better than I can see one.

"You know what? I don't care if you even baby sit the queen's grandkids! Just stop calling me…EVER!" I yelled and I lost my breath. I hung up the phone, changed into some denim pants, a green tee, and Chuck Taylor's, and left my room. As soon as I went downstairs, dad was getting ready to leave work. With his stuff ready, he said:

"Hey Jude."

"What's with the weird Beatles song reference?" I asked.

"I'm off to work and I'll see you later, sugar pie." He said.

"Dad I'm not seven anymore. I'm seventeen and I want to be treated…like an adult, you know?" I said almost proudly.

"Okay, _Jude_…I'll see you later then." My dad gave me a pack on the cheek and left for the door. He leaves the house and then…THUMP! The wall near the living room rumbled. I checked to see if there is any damage. Well there's no damage and I'm just nervous if one side of the house went down. Then I looked out the window and I see this guy with a dirtied up white tee, a pair of denims, and Chuck Taylor's on just leaving my dad's prized front yard. _Oh my God he's a burglar_ I thought. I looked on and I see this kid just went right behind him as he leaves the porch. He coughs almost loudly. I can hear what they were saying since the window is partially open.

"Look, I didn't mean to jump in your beautiful bushes. It was all a big mistake."

"You sounded like a complete jackass right now."

"Jonas why I ought to…" The kid, Jonas, runs away and headed out to some house. The guy now heads towards my front door. Oh my God, he's coming here. What if the guy has a gun in one of his pockets? Oh my God, I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do…DING-DONG! Well it was nice knowing me. I wore my denim jacket for some reason. My whole body went cold like dry ice. I started to shed a couple of tears. _Am I this scared_, I thought, _I really don't want to open that door right now._ You know what, as Mick Jagger would put it: "I can't get no satisfaction." I mean this celebrity life is cool and all. But there's this feeling that somehow I'm better off dying just to let go some of the problems I'm facing.

As I went closer to the door, my body felt even colder than usual. At the same time, I keep thinking that I'm going to regret opening that door. But you know what? I am going to face this head-on. I just unlocked the door very slowly. I jerked open the door as soon as I unlocked it. Then the guy just looked at me worriedly. His blue eyes sensed worry and stuff. Then he just said:

"Hi…" Wait the voice….It's that Jake guy! Now I remember…the phone call from a few hours ago. I felt more tears coming in because his face I can finally recognize the guy. I rushed to him and just hugged the guy. After all, now I know who the guy is. It was five years ago when I had my first kiss with Jake. Well besides me thinking about kissing Jamie a few days before I kissed Jake. That didn't count at all. Didn't know why I kissed him. You know Jamie…

Anyways, Jake was the definition of a bad boy. He would talk back at the teachers. He would tag a car once in a while and would start a fight everyday. You know typical bad boy stuff. And that just fueled my heart just to talk to him. I didn't have the courage yet, but I'm willing to talk to him. Back then like in fifth grade or so, he was a lot nicer. When he and I met one time in the mall at a Hot Topic before I graduated primary school, somehow I thought differently of him. Not as a bad boy, but as a friend.


End file.
